divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
Tris Prior
Beatrice "Tris" Prior is the protagonist and narrator of the Divergent series. She is a sixteen year old girl who is sarcastic and strong-willed, and dislikes showing weakness. Tris was born in the faction Abnegation but decided to transfer to Dauntless, and must face the fact that she is Divergent. When Tris arrives in her new faction, she opted for a change of name to go by, using Tris as a nickname to Beatrice, hoping for a fresh start in a new faction. Biography History Early life Beatrice Prior was born to Andrew and Natalie Prior, a while after their eldest son, Caleb, in Abnegation, the faction that cultivates the virtue of selflessness in the future city of Chicago. As Abnegation, Beatrice had always known the life she would follow—one free of vanity and focused on serving others. Despite this, Beatrice never fully learned to willingly follow their faction's virtues. She was often overshadowed by her brother's apparent selflessnes and often found herself thinking about her wants. All of this, to be explained later, was due to the rare trait that Abnegation were mostly born with: Divergence. ''Divergent Divergence During this time, everyone who reaches the age of adulthood, sixteen, are obliged to take their Aptitude Tests, a yearly assessment that determines the disposition of a child to one of the five traits of the five factions. The test works through a simulation that initiates a response from the tester selecting from two available options before the simulation is allowed to move forward. The events in the simulation are made in consecutive order which rules out one or more of the factions the tester should choose fittingly. Beatrice's evaluator is a Dauntless woman named Tori. When she curiously asks about Tori's tattoo, tori explains to her, despite suspicion about a curious Abnegation. She then lets Tris drink a vial of clear liquid that puts her under as electrodes are placed on both of their heads. In the simulation, Tris is first made to choose between the cheese and knife, which she both refuses. After two more events, Tris wakes to see a baffled Tori, saying her results were inconclusive, only having ruled out two factions: Amity and Candor, her choices in the simulation showed equal instances of Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite. Tori tells Beatrice that she will delete the computer records upon telling her that she is Divergent, warning her about the dangers, especially of telling anyone. Beatrice later encounters a factionless man asking for food and, later, cryptically tells her to "choose wisely" at tomorrow's Choosing Ceremony. Choosing Ceremony The night before the Choosing Ceremony, Beatrice learns of Jeanine Matthews's insinuating comments about Marcus and their faction. Beatrice agonizingly maintained her cool and respect at the dinner table. It was without sudden outbursts of questions that she threw across the table however. Before she goes to bed, Beatrice contemplates on what faction she should choose while keeping in mind about her ''Divergence. She tells Caleb that the tests don't have to change their choices while he answers that they don't, but they may affect their own choice drastically. But he goes on and tells her that although they must think of their family, they must also think of themselves. On the day of the Choosing Ceremony which takes place in The Hub, most of the faction members and their children ready for formal initiation are present along with the current leader of this year's faction responsible for conducting the ceremony, Marcus. He reads the opening address that recaps the reasoning in the creation of the five factions, after which he reads of a list of the new initiates in reverse alphabetical order. Caleb chose the faction of Erudite surprising the people of Abnegation. Beatrice came next which, again, surprises their faction as she chooses Dauntless, acknowledging to herself that she is selfish and brave. First Jumper Before they leave, Beatrice takes one last glance at her family; she sees her mother smiling at her, her father staring at her with a look of accusation, and her brother already happily adjusting with his new faction. Upon seeing Caleb, she realizes that she must,a dn eventually will, adjust, as well. As the Dauntless run towards the train station, her confusion dissipates and is replaced by exhilaration. Here, she meets Christina, a transfer from Candor, who helps by pulling her up onto the train. Here, she also witnesses the the first initiate, another Erudite transfer, to fail and become factionless. After a half hour, they arrive at the compound, and they have to jump off the train, which is still at least seven stories up, and onto the roof. Christina asks her to hold her hand to jump with her, and they do so together. Tris walks away with only a slightly skinned elbow and an aching shin, and Christina laughing, already enjoying the thrill of being Dauntless. At this point, two initiates have already failed: an Amity transfer who refused to jump off and chose to be factionless, and a Dauntless-born girl who didn't jump succesfully onto the roof. From here, Beatrice is already teased about her being from Abnegation when Peter, another transfer from Candor, calls her a "Stiff" when she pulls her sleeves up to check her elbow, therefore showing some skin. Provoked and proud, she decides to jump off first when Max tells them to jump off the roof to get to the entrance of the compound. She takes off her long-sleeved Abnegation top, leaving a tight, gray T-shirt, and throws her outer shirt at Peter, hard that it hits him in the chest. When she reaches the net at the bottom of the hole, she laughs and reaches up to grab on of the hands reaching up to her, and Four, their instructor, supports her as she drops down. She is then asked for her name and, with Four saying that she should think carefully as she can't pick again, she chooses a new name that would go with her life change—Tris. She is then cheered on by a crowd of waiting Dauntless members as the "first jumper" before Christina drops screaming into the net. Adjusting After separating from the Dauntless-initiates, who are under Lauren, being toured by Four and briefed on the initiation process by their young Dauntless leader Eric, they find out that only the top ten initiates will become members, and Tris becomes more determined to get through initiation and become a member. Tris goes to bed thinking about her family and, althought refusing to cry, eventually sleeps in silent tears. They learn that there first few lessons will be related to weapons and other physical work. She meets Will, an Erudite transfer, while during their shooting lesson, and, with him and Christina, is later joined by Al, a Candor transfer who Tris and everyone else heard crying the night before, during their first lunch at the compound. After lunch, they are taught basic fighting moves, which is where Tris and Four first physically interact, as he advises her to put more power on her knees and elbows since she doesn't have much muscle, and telling her to keep tension on her stomach as he presses his hand against it. The next thing Tris, Christina, Will and Al decide to do is get Dauntless physical uniqueness, to feel like they’ve actually left their old factions and be all the way in with Dauntless by looking the part. Christina gets Tris a makeover and a new wardrobe. They then go to the tattoo parlor where Al is getting a tattoo of a spider on his arm. Here, Tris sees Tori again, the Dauntless woman who administered her aptitude test, and she gives Tris her tattoo: three ravens from her collarbone to her heart, one for each member of the family she left behind. Intense Training The next day, thought, they learn that another training activity is the sparring of initiates against each other. Since there is an odd number of transfer initiates, one of them won't be fighting that day—Tris. Will and Al are set against each other, and Christina against Molly, a crony of Peter who will be fighting another one of his cronies, Drew. Al and Will throw punches at each other for a while but, not wanting to go further and hurt either of the other, look to their instructors and ask when the fight will end. They are told by Eric that the fight ends when one of them is unable to continue. Will, insulted by Al's willinglessness to spar with Will, taunts Al, who soon Al tries punching him. Will ducks and throws small attacks at Al. When Al counters, Will crumples to the floor. The next battle is between Molly and Christina. Molly beats Christina up and the favors are nowhere close to Christina. Christina, now bloody and in great pain, begs for her to stop. Eric orders Christina and the other initiates to follow him out as he leads them to the chasm. He then shoves Christina against the railing and tells her to climb over it and hang over the chasm for five minutes, or she leaves factionless. Despite the dificulty and several close calls, she makes it through the five minutes and Eric orders her to come up. Against Eric's order, Al and Tris help her up. The next morning, her mattress is spray-painted in red with the word “Stiff”, most likely by Peter who, as later revealed, becomes her opponent for that day's fighting session. This time, Molly is placed against Edward, with the latter beating up the other. Will beats Christina, and Al fakes losing against Drew, not wanting to fight anymore, as they later tell Tris. Tris, during her fight against Peter, is determined to at least try and show them she is not weak enough to be ranked last, tries attacking Peter and, when she fails and is eventually continuously hit by Peter instead, chooses to defend herself and stand up every time Peter makes her fall and stays on her feet. Before she finally loses consciousness, she notices Four leave the arena. Trips The next morning, although still aching all over, Tris is forced to get up early and, with Christina's help, makes it to the tracks in time for their departure. They go to the fence that surrounds the city, which is by the Amity's farms. By the gate, Tris is seen and hugged by Robert who was sitting in the back of an Amity truck. Robert, seeing Tris' injuries and the way Molly was antagonizing her, tells her that she should go back to Abnegation if it would make her happy, but Tris tells him that she's happy with her decision, and he leaves with his fellow Amity initiates. Four then approaches her about her tendency towards unwise decision and, looking at her injuries, tips her that she should learn to attack first during her battles and that her speed could help her pull it off. Two days after, Tris has to fight again and is paired against Myra, Edward's girlfriend, who stood no chance and was beat as soon as she fell down. That day, the initiates, both transfers and Dauntless-borns, are awakened in the middle of the night for a Dauntless tradition. They are brought to the tracks, headed to the old, distant part of the city, armed with guns and paintball ammunition, and divided into two teams for capture the flag: one under Four, and the other under Eric. Tris is picked by Four, along with Christina, Will, Drew, Uriah, Marlene, and four other Dauntless-born initiates. Given a head start, Four's team get off and look for a hiding place for their flag first. At a carousel past the marsh, Four tells his team to formulate a strategy before the other team gets off the train. Differences in opinions result in no decision made so, as the others argue, Tris wanders off towards the Ferris wheel, hoping to get a high enough vantage point of the other team. Just as she was about to climb up through the rungs of a ladder at the side of the Ferris wheel, Four appears and climbs up with her. Four asks Tris about what she thinks the purpose of capture the flag is. Tris answers that it might be about learning strategy and teamwork, which she takes back and says it doesn't seem like Dauntless priority when Four laughs. Fours says that it should and used to be. When Tris loses balance once, Four climbs up to level with her and supports her. The higher they got, the more nervous Four seemed, just as Tris, but for different reasons. Four had been making feel Tris anxious for a while now; later, Tris realizes that Four is afraid of heights. Tris, realizing that they weren't high enough, continues to climb but, this time, without the ladder rungs to hold on to, she uses the Ferris wheels' supports and bars. Despite Four's fear of heights, he follows Tris. At a higher point now, Tris now sees the flashlight of the other team at the park at the end of the pier. They start climbing down. Tris, however, steps on a weak crossbar that later falls off. Now dangling from a scaffolding in midair, Four hurriedly climbs down and activates the Ferris wheel so she can get down. When they return to carousel, Tris formulates a plan for the remaining members guarding the flag. Realizing that if she isn't the one to get the flag, it won’t matter that it was her plan and information that led to their victory, so she hurries to catch up to the others. As their plan is a success, she sees the flag practically unguarded hanging from a tree branch, she reaches for it, and so does Christina. Christina, telling Tris to give her a shot, since Tris is already the hero of the day and she can't reach the flag anyway, with a patronizing look, takes the branch anyway and claims victory, leaving Tris disappointed. But when Uriah acknowledges her, she tries to forget about the look Christina gave her and thought that she had already proved herself that day, not wanting to be greedy like Eric, terrified of other people’s strength. She laters joins the cheers of her teammates. On the train ride on the way home, Tris is acquainted more with Uriah and Marlene and even jokes around with them. Target Tris excels during target practice with knives. Al, though, is the only initiate who hasn’t hit the target yet after a half hour, getting on the nerves of the pissed-more-than-usual Eric. When Al misses again, he tells Al to get his knives while everyone else is throwing theirs at the targets. Al, being as stubborn as he normally is, refuses and answers back, saying he's afraid of getting stabbed by airborne knives, lighting the fuse on Eric's anger. He then orders Al to stand in front of the target as Four throws knives at the target behind him until he learns not to flinch. Tris, unable to stop herself, speaks up and tells them to stop, telling Eric that "any idiot can stand in front of a target" and that it doesn’t prove anything except that Eric is bullying them, a sign of cowardice. Eric then has Tris stand in front of the target in Al's place. As Four throws knives at the target, he gives her subtle messages about her strength and selflessness, which she mistakes for underestimation and taunts and infuriates her into shouting at him to shut up, before Four intentionally nicks her ear to avoid suspicion from Eric. Eric, impressed about Tris' daringness, sends everyone else away and tells Tris that he should "keep his eye on her" as he smiles at her, gripping her shoulder. Tris stays behind with Four and, when they're alone, Four approaches her. He confronts him about hitting her on purpose. He admits this and says she should thank him because he just helped her and that he's getting tired of waiting for her to "catch on", leaving Tris confused about what he meant. Last Day of Stage One The last day of their initiation's stage one falls on the day before Visiting Day. Tris realizes that she has built muscle over the days/weeks of their training so far when none of her pants fit her anymore, so she is forced to go back to their dormitory wrapped in a towel to fetch her dress. Unfortunately, Peter, Molly, Drew, and some of the other initiates are there. Seeing her. back corner, laughing. Seeing her, the three Candors approach her and begin poking fun at her physique. As she makes a run for the door, someone pulls her towel away, revealing her naked body as the others laugh at and tease her. She runs for their hallway bathroom and holds back tears. Bent on revenge for their petty act, she decides that she wants to fight against Peter, and that she will hurt him when she gets the chance. Before heading to the training room, she buys some new clothes from the Pit. She is left slightly disappointed when she sees that she is not up against Peter this time; her opponent is Molly, but she does settle for her and is content, especially when Edward beats up Peter. Al fights against Christina, feigning loss again, and Will against Myra. Tris was, however, assessing Myra's previous battles, trying to think of how to approach their battle. She uses Molly's teasing as an encourager for her. She uses Molly's repetitive tactics against her and remembers Four's tips, soon easily overpowering her. Constantly assessing Molly's movements, she eventually beats her and has her drop to the ground. Unstoppable because of her anger and other emotions, she continuously kicks Molly until she is bloody, before Four finally pulls Tris away. Watching the bloody Molly curling on the ground in pain, Tris tries to feel slightly guilty about what she had just done to her, but she can't. Visiting Day On Visiting Day, her mother, Natalie, visits her. Initiation Now as a new initiate of Dauntless, Beatrice rode the trains in a daring fashion to the faction's headquarters. While on the train, she meets Christina who was a Candor born. They hold on to each other and jumped off the train while it was still moving at a relative speed. They were greeted by one of the Dauntless leaders, Max who tells them that they must jump off the roof. As the first test in calculating the initiates' bravery, he does not tell them that a net on the ground would catch their fall leaving them unharmed. Beatrice nevertheless knew that she would somehow land safely and, grasping unto this sustaining thought, was the first to jump of the roof. She lands on the ground and is helped by Four and Lauren. She introduces herself to them with a new name of Tris. She comes out of initiation in first place. Physical Appearance Tris has a long narrow face, blue eyes that are wide and round, and a long thin nose. When she looks at herself, she sees someone who isn't pretty, and that looks like a little girl with eyes and a nose that are too big. She has blonde hair, a long neck, and knobby knuckled hands. Christina tells her that she has striking features: even though they are not beautiful, they are interesting. She is short, and comes up to Four's shoulder. Tris says that her body is like a 12 year old's, and if she was taller, could be described as willowy, not childish. In Insurgent, Tris cuts her hair so it reaches her jawline. Personality Being Divergent, Tris is not by nature limited to exhibit only one of the five traits. Since her early age, Tris was shown to have acted with a blend of curiosity and selfishness, traits that obviously does not make sense as an Abnegation. Her Divergence allows her brain to act with traits from three of the five factions. Authentically proven through her Aptitude Tests when it showed her being equally apt for Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite. Her most distinguished trait appears to be bravery. Tris is extremely brave, from being the first jumper to ranking first in the initiation. Though she doesn't seem like it, Tris' bravery outranks even some of the Dauntless members as observed through her actions. She courageously climbed the ferris wheel during the first stage of initiation when even Four, the man having the least of fears reconsidered joining her. She waded through crowds of Dauntless-controlled soldiers and initiated an attempt to try stop the simulations. Her extreme bravery often lead people to think of her as someone who recklessly throw herself into danger. Four noted that Tris was becoming more of a reckless Dauntless, risking her life for situations that she cannot control when her bravery is at its height. More than once, she had also told herself that she would rather be dead than factionless. Tris has been shown to be selfless and quite intelligent at times that solidifies her status as Divergent. She is often scolded in Dauntless for being too selfless, and is teased mercilessly for being a 'Stiff', which is being from Abnegation. She is capable of risking her life to save the people she love and to willingly allow herself to make sacrifices no matter the costs. She is as well able to exhibit Erudite traits such as her unusual curiosity and above-average intelligence. Tris is able to pick the most logical response from a particular situation, something an Erudite clearly exhibits. She is told by Four that she is a 'bad liar', but that she is 'deadly smart, brave and selfless'. She is also shown to have a temper, and although she seems unbreakable, is also sensitive, shown when Tobias insults her (to make sure the other initiates don't know that he is in a relationship with her), and she slaps him, distraught. Also unforgiving, this part of her character might have caused Al to commit suicide by jumping into the Chasm when she strongly refused to forgive him after he helped Peter try to kill her. Relationship with characters Tobias 'Four' Eaton From when she first meets him, Tobias (then, known as Four), Tris automatically takes a liking to him. She is unaware that the feeling is love or attraction, she is just drawn to him naturally. However, few chapters later, she starts to become more and more aware of her growing feelings towards her instructor. She was never afraid to stand up to him or tell him off. When she and Tobias start a relationship, she is worried that he does not actually love her, and that he just wants to use her because she is not pretty and draws no interest from anyone whatsoever. She is also aware of the two year age gap between them, which he laughs at, saying 'Yes, that whopping two year gap really is insurmountable!' In her fear landscapes, it is revealed that Tris has a fear of intimacy, and is reluctant to tell him when he presses her. She believed as Tobias was older, he would have certain expectations of her and she was not ready for it; however this assumption was proven untrue. Caleb Prior Tris loves her brother, although she resents him for transferring to Erudite and leaving her parents alone. She thinks of him as selfless and disapproving when she does something wrong. She seems to genuinely respect him, and doesn't get on bad terms with him often. She loves Caleb, but realizes that he was made for Erudite, although she hates him for this, because she realized how he had been able deceived their family quite well for a long time. Once Tris gives herself to Erudite, she finds that Caleb was helping them. He told them that she fitted three factions instead of two or one, and also aided in the simulations that she took. Tris then named herself "the last Prior" as he had betrayed their whole family. Facts *Tris is curious by nature. *Tris is the smallest initiate and the only Abnegation transfer. *With her hair down and eyeliner on, she thinks that her face is "noticeable". *Her first tattoo is a series of three ravens on her collarbone. One for each member of her family. Her second tattoo is the Dauntless seal on her left shoulder. Tris' third tattoo is the Abnegation seal on her right shoulder. Family Members *Father: Andrew Prior *Mother: Natalie Prior *Brother (older): Caleb Prior *Grandmother: Edith Prior Category:Characters Category:Transfer Category:Protagonist Category:Divergent Category:Dauntless Category:Females